Fabiola Iglesias
'''Fabiola Iglesias '''is a supporting character in the anime/manga series ''Black Lagoon, ''and a main character in the El Baile de la Muerte arc. She is a maid for the Lovelace family, the same family that Roberta works for and the only one besides her who knows self-defence techniques. She initially comes to Roanapur with her master in search of Roberta who, after the death of Garcia's father, Diego, had gone on a rampage of revenge to track down his killers. She is voiced by Satsuki Yukino in the Japanese version of the anime and Shannon Chan-Kent in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Misa Amane. Background Fabiola was part of a large family of 11 and grew up in the slums of Caracas, who stole their electricity from the local power company. Eventually, she was taken in by the Lovelace family like Roberta before her, as she wished to make things easier for her parents. Appearance Fabiola is around the same height as Garcia and so is often referred to as a 'mini-maid'. She has green eyes and hair and wears an outfit very similar to Roberta's. Personality Fabiola is unusual among combatants in the series in that she is very merciful in fights; Revy took note of this from the fact that, during the fight with the thugs in Bao's bar, she didn't kill a single person and deduced that it was the first time she had ever shot at human beings. She reveals in a conversation with Rock and Benny that she learned capoeira specifically so she could avoid killing anybody. She also shares Roberta's politeness, which earned her an immediate dislike from Revy. Due to growing up in the slums, Fabiola quickly gets used to the horrible conditions of Roanapur, claiming it feels just like home to her. Fabiola's polite nature stems from her upbringing. In a conversation with Revy, she tells her that she had a loving family. She states that her father had a small job and her mother would not tolerate any sins, for example when Fabiola once stole a CD player for her younger brother, her mother had beaten her up black and blue. Revy tells her this sounds like abuse but Fabiola just shakes it off, claiming that she wouldn't understand. Despite their similarities, Fabiola has a notably childish nature in comparison to Roberta. This is shown by the fact that she loves swimming but tried to hide it from everyone because she was too nervous to admit it, and gets really embarrassed after Revy catches her using a pool. Garcia then points out that she could have used the one back at home at any time, but Fabiola was simply too submissive to ask. Her relationship with Garcia is unclear but she seems to be just as loyal to him as Roberta is, demanding that the Lagoon Company treat him with respect and squeezing Revy's nose when she was rude to him. She is shown to not be intimidated by Revy in the slightest and in fact stands up to her multiple times during their search for Roberta. pl:Fabiola Iglesias Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Merciful Category:Comic Relief Category:One-Man Army Category:Tragic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Poor Category:Loyal Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Protectors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Outright Category:Sidekicks Category:Sympathetic Category:Black Lagoon heroes